


messy

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: soobin and taehyun need a release.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> on anon so the sfw moas dont come and bitch to me ♡♡ nsfw moas enjoy and dont forget to stream ♡♡

quiet moans and whimpers escaped from soobin's lips. his eyes strained on taehyun's face of pleasure, red hair sticking to his skin slightly and his plump lowe lip between his teeth in an effort to not make any noise. the boys' were practically dry humping each others thighs, and grinding down on each other.

taehyun grabbed his hyung's head roughly and brought their lips together. it was messy and heated, as taehyun eagerly licked into soobin's sweet mouth. both boys had been working so hard and they needed a release. they don't know how they got in this position, legs entangled together, hip to hip and kissing sweetly.

"ah, I'm so close!" soobin whined into their kiss, grinding his hips desperately into taehyun's causing the younger boy to gasp. both boys were practically in tears. so eager to finally cum. faces blotchy with tears and spit

"hyung, I wanna touch you so bad" taehyun gripped soobin's petite waist and digging his nails in, eager to see bruises blossom the next day, and slowly made his way down to soobin's dick which was still confined to his jeans.

"mm, wanna touch you too"

at this, both boys quickly undid their zippers and buttons and let their weeping cocks free. soobin hissed slightly from the cold temperature of the room. their dicks were slick with their precum, pink heads shining in the dim room. the two boys let out moans and sighs of pleasure as their cocks rubbed against each other deliciously.

soobin's large hand almost engulfed both of their dicks as he moved his hand up and down, his hand already full of precum.

"ah, hyungie, m-more!" taehyun moaned wantonly biting his lip almost making it bleed. soobin pressed their lips together roughly, desperate to taste and swallow all of taehyun's moans. taehyun sucked on his hyung's pink tongue before going back into their steady rhythm.

soobin moved his hand faster as the familiar heat pooled deep in his stomach. "gonna cum, tyunnie?"

taehyun nodded desperately, his eyes shut and hips jerking his hips up to soobin's thrusts. soobin tightened his grip on their dicks and moved faster. desperately chasing that feeling. taehyun finally felt the coil snap inside of him, his back arching beautifully against soobin as he also finally came. both boys' toned stomachs were covered in their own cum.

soobin kept moving his hand, slower this time, milking himself and taehyun.

taehyun was practically crying from the overstimulation big eyes brimmed with tears. both boys were panting heavily, lazily kissing. taehyun kissed and nibbled at soobin's throat and neck. sucking hard enough to bring shivers of pleasure down soobin's spine but not hard enough to make a bruise. soobin moaned loudly, already feeling his dick chub up again.

"round two?"

"fuck yes."


	2. cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not much to say, soobin rails taehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is for the ones who wanted a second part! enjoy!

soobin gripped taehyun's chin tightly bringing in the redheaded boy into a heated kiss. it was more controlled this time, the desperate feeling now gone. soobin pushed taehyun onto the bed then swiftly throwing his shirt off along with his pants and underwear.

"strip. quickly." soobin ordered the younger with a stern and deep voice warning a whine and nod from taehyun. the latter did as he was told. meanwhile soobin made haste and grabbed a bottle of lube. taehyun eyed the condom with a contemplative look, biting his lip.

the older boy went back to kissing taehyun, licking into his mouth as he brought his hand down to the boy's rosy nipples. he began pinching and pulling at the buds until they were left a bright pink, almost raw. soobin abandoned taehyun's lips and began tracing open mouthed kisses and bites along the younger boy's long neck. taehyun, now feeling very overstimulated, moaned lowly and wrapped his legs around soobin's petite waist. their dicks erect once again dripping precum onto each other's bellies.

"ngh, too much…it's too much"

soobin trailed down to taehyun's chest, knowing that taehyun's nipples were the most sensitive. he began kissing and sicking harshly on taehyun's right nipple and rubbing the other. this earned another loud moan from taehyun as he gripped soobin's silky purple hair. taehyun felt his mind going hazy. soobin then prodded his index and middle finger against taehyun's lips. he instantly opened his mouth and brought soobin's fingers into his mouth, tongue curling and swirling along the digits.

once soobin's fingers were nice and wet, his finger traced at taehyun's rim, mouth still focused on taehyun's nipples. he thrusted slowly into the boy, as he finally stopped abusing taehyun's sensitive nipples and instead brought taehyun's length into his mouth, licking and suckling at the sensitive pink head.

"ah! f-fuck!" taehyun wailed, he was split between grinding down onto soobin's fingers and thrusting into his hyung's warm mouth. he looked down and locked eyes with soobin as the older boy gave a particularly hard suck while thrusting his fingers deep into taehyun's hole and rubbing against his prostate.

soobin noticed that the boy was close to his second release and popped the younger's dick out of his mouth and instead replaced it with his hand. "come for hyung, taehyunnie" soobin demanded, voice deep as he awaited taehyun's seed.

taehyun came on command, soobin's deep voice and heated stare finally bringing him to his release. the boy threw his head back in pure ecstasy, a string of "ah"s leaving his lips. soobin greatfully took all of what taehyun had to offer, savoring the familiar salty flavor of taehyun's come.

"my turn." soobin flipped taehyun on his stomach, his head buried in the pillow beneath him and his ass in the air. soobin rolled the condom on quickly and luved himself and taehyun's entrance more.

soobin groaned as he prodded taehyun's entrance savoring the image of taehyun taking him in so nicely.

"your hole is so hungry for my cock, hyun. you take me so well." taehyun simply gripped the sheets tightly, gasping as soobin pushed himself inside him fully, his hips flush against taehyun's backside.

soobin began thrusting in and out of taehyun quickly, thrusts sharp and deep, low groans escaping his lips. he angled his hips and tightened his grip on taehyun's waist searching for the boy's prostate. taehyun was out of it, he had orgasmed two times already, but the steady rhythm that soobin held was making him go crazy. he didn't even have to tell him to go harder because he was already. the only sounds in the room were that of taehyun's screams of pleasure and akin slapping on skin. taehyun's moans were escalated when soobin had found his prostate once again. the tip of soobin's thick cock rubbing against it making taehyun's toes curl in pleasure.

soobin was pounding into taehyun now, the younger boy's body being wrecked completely. his weeping dick was rubbing against the blankets beneath him dirtying them with his seed.

soon, soobin's thrusts became erratic as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. the leader gripped taehyun's hair tightly, pulling the boy up and pulling him closer.

"i-im so close!"

"me too, me too"

taehyun came first, spluttering incoherent words as his pleasure wracked his body for the third time. tears pooled around his large eyes as soobin kept thrusting into his worn body. soobin rode out his orgasm while thrusting into the boy's practically limp body beneath him. a sheen of sweat on his forehead and toned body. he finally pulled out and tied the condom before throwing it to the nearest trash bin. he walked back to where taehyun was. he was a mess, his expression blissful but his face wet with tears and spit and red hair disheveled. soobin grabbed a towel and cleaned taehyun's face and belly. he heard taehyun mumble a thanks in response.

soobin covered their naked bodies with the blanket that wasn't soiled, making a mental note to wash them tomorrow, and cradled taehyun as they both fell asleep.


End file.
